The Man Under The Mask
by StarbuckStar
Summary: When unusual dangers strike, Sawyer and Kate must stick together in order to survive, with surprising consequences of course. Ch9 & Ch10 are up.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes:**

-English is my second language, so yes, I assure you there are lots of mistakes down there. I hope you'll enjoy the story nevertheless.

-Reviews are much welcome, so please do review ; )

**The Man Under The Mask**

Part 1

Her heart pounded frantically against her chest, she was shaking from head to toe. Ignoring her fear, she scrambled to the floor and crawled fearfully to his side. He was as still as a rock.

"Sawyer?" This can't be happening, she told herself. With trembling hands, she touched his face. The warmth of his breath calmed her, and she finally allowed herself a long needed gulp of air. "Sawyer?" she whispered again, shaking him this time. Sawyer remained perfectly still. She let her gaze travel down to scan his still form anxiously. There was no blood no apparent injury of any kind. She shook him again. "Sawyer, wake up, damn it!"

A moan then a slight thrash. "That's it, wake up," Kate encouraged eagerly.

His eyes fluttered but remained closed, and his lips moved silently. A sudden move behind her allerted Kate but before she could turn, a strong hand stilled hers.

"Don't be afraid." Kate closed her eyes with relief; it was only Mr. Eko. "Sawyer?"

"I found him," Kate told him excitedly, "I found him."

Eko knelt before Sawyer, and ran two careful hands over the unconscious body.

"I don't know what's wrong with him," Kate still did not trust herself to speak beyond whispers.

"There are no broken bones," Eko informed, "It is safe to move him."

Not waiting for her approval Mr. Eko hauled Sawyer's limp form over his shoulders and prepared to leave. "Come, we must move quickly."

GGGGGGGGGGGG

Back in the camp, Jack was consumed with anger and worry. "I told her not to go but does she listen?"

"Getting angry will not get us anywhere," Sayid reasoned.

"We're going after them."

"Jack," Locke began to argue but was cut short by Sun's sudden appearance.

"Jack!"

Behind her Kate appeared. Jack's initial reaction was pure relief, but then that was replaced by anger, which he had no time to let out because Mr.Eko walked into their circle, an unconscious Sawyer, dangling from his shoulders.

His medical instincts kicked in instantly. "The hatch," he instructed solemnly. "Tell me what happened."

GGGGGGGGGGGG

The instant they removed Sawyer's shirt, Kate gasped with horror. Ugly bruises, welts and marks covered Sawyer's chest, Kate was appalled.

"Who would do this?" Mr. Eko was the first to speak, snapping Jack back to action. "Kate, fresh bandages, alcohol, and..."

As Jack continued with his instructions, Eko carefully studied Sawyer.

"I got it," and with a last worried glance toward Sawyer, Kate was gone.

"Look," Mr.Eko motioned for Jack flipping Sawyer's arm to reveal several needle marks covering the inside of the arm.

Jack frowned, sweat already forming on his face.

Sawyer began to moan. "Sawyer, can you hear me?" Jack coaxed.

"Easy," Mr. Eko placed a calming hand over Sawyer's forehead as he began to thrash about. His eyes fluttered and slowly opened. At first they were glazed and unfocussed but gradually began to focus on Jack's face.

"Hey, can you hear me?"

For a long moment he just stared at him, Jack thought he'd never respond to his question but then Sawyer moved his head, ever slightly, and with a groan he replied, "I hear you, Doc."

His voice, although rasp and weak, was nevertheless a good sign. Motioning for Eko to hand him the glass of water on the stand, Jack put a hand under Sawyer's head and lifted it gently. Even that slight movement caused Sawyer to hiss and moan in pain. Jack frowned at the reaction but did not comment.

"Easy, here you go."

Sawyer gulped greedily until the glass was rudely lifted from his hungry lips. "That's enough," Jack instructed, "You'll drive yourself sick."

After his head was eased back on the pillow, Sawyer instantly closed his eyes, a move which earned him a hasty shake from Jack.

"Hey, stay with me."

Sawyer's eyes fluttered back open.

"Sawyer, what happened?"

"Huh!"

"Tell me what happened. What do you remember?"

Sawyer swallowed and his eyes wandered around scanning the room, finally resting on Mr.Eko's solemn face. "I was," he began gruffly, "tending to my stash. Someone jumped me from behind," Sawyer paused.

"Go on?"

"That's it."

"That's it?" Jack was incredulous.

"Sorry Doc, that's all I remember," Sawyer mocked bitterly, becoming more alert with each passing minute, "They were pretty quick, took me by surprise, covered my face with some funny smelling rag and that's the last thing I remember."

"They? So now it's more than one?"

Sawyer frowned. "It must've been."

Jack shook his head and sighed.

Kate came back, the stuff Jack ordered in hands. She froze as the sight of the now awake Sawyer greeted her. "You're awake!"

Sawyer managed a weak smile.

Taking the alcohol bottle and a clean gauze, Jack approached Sawyer. "Got to clean those."

Looking down at his chest, Sawyer's face turned passive. "I'm fine, Doc."

Jack ignored him. "Tell me what happened."

"I already told..."

"Sawyer, " Jack paused from the task of cleaning Sawyer's wounds long enough to hold the sore man's gaze, "You've been missing for five days!"

Sawyer blinked.

"So now, you want to tell me what really happened? Who did this to you?"

GGGGGGGGGGGG

"None of your damn business," Sawyer shot back bitterly.

"So you do remember."

Ignoring him, Sawyer turned his head to the other side, refusing to say anymore, or to let any indication of pain escape him as Jack continued with his task.

"Someone cleaned those for you," Jack observed indicating the multiple wounds covering Sawyer's chest."

Sawyer kept his head turned, gritting his teeth in silence.

"Why aren't you telling us what happened!"

Silence.

"You suddenly disappear without a single trace, without telling anybody about the whereabouts of the guns,"Jack snapped, "Do you realise what..."

"Jack," Kate eyed Jack disapprovingly, "I think this could wait?"

Jack returned her heated stare, and for a moment he looked like he was about to take his frustration out on her, but then he calmed down. "Fine," he finally agreed, "but first I need to check his back."

"My back is fine."

"Really?"

"Really."

"So, you don't mind me seeing it."

"I don't."

Kate looked from man to man, clearly noticing the defiant stares they were throwing at each other.

"You know what kind of drugs you've been injected with?" Jack questioned, turning Sawyer's arm for his benefit.

Sawyer eyed the marks on his arm and swallowed. "I don't."

GGGGGGGGGGGG


	2. Chapter 2

**The Man Under The Mask**

Part 2

It was quiet now, that everybody decided to let him be for now, Sawyer was grateful for the new found peace. But then he was not alone, he heard someone approach and knew it was her without looking.

"Did you miss me, Freckles?"

Kate studied him carefully. As lightly as the question sounded, there was no mistake of the seriousness that masked his face as he stared back at her.

"I did," she admitted evenly.

Sawyer said nothing, but did not look all that thrilled to hear her reply.

"How are you feeling?"

"What do you think?" he said in bitter sarcasm, "It hurts even to breath."

The place was shrouded in a moment of silence as the two did nothing but exchange silent-meaningful stares.

"I though I'd never see you again," Kate said and at that exact moment she realised how scared she really was for him.

"Well, I'm back, Freckles."

"I'm glad," she told him truthfully.

"Believe me, not half as much as I am," Sawyer said with a grunt after he tried to shift his position, "Funny how this place feels so familiar, so like home."

"This 'is' our home now, Sawyer." Kate's voice was gentle and warm, Sawyer did not recognize how much he missed hearing it.

"Yeah."

"You know, this place is the closest thing I had for a real home in a real long time," Kate said softly.

Sawyer turned his head, looking away. "So, anything interesting happened while I'm gone?"

"I'm not going to tell you." Sawyer looked back at her and saw her smile playfully. "I'm going to leave it for you to find out."

"Oh, really?"

"Really."

Silence again.

"Sawyer?"

"What?"

"What happened to you?"

Sawyer sighed. "There's nothing to tell."

"Why won't you tell us what happened?"

Sawyer remained silent.

"Why, Sawyer?"

"Because something real ugly might happen if I do, Freckles."

GGGGGGGGGGG


	3. Chapter 3

**Few Notes:**

-Thank you all for your kind uplifting reviews.

-I decided to focus a little on the relationship between Sawyer & Jack. Thought it might be interesting to see some interaction between those two, so there will be a lot of that to come.

**The Man Under The Mask**

Part 3

Mr.Eko did not look surprise to see Sawyer walking about the next day. "Let me help you," Eko offered Sawyer a hand, which he shrugged off rudely.

"I don't need help, Mr.Ed."

"You should not exert yourself, it'll cause you more pain," Eko pointed, noticing the way Sawyer's face was contorted in pain.

"Well, thanks for the info, Doc," Sawyer spat, frustrated at his apparent disability, "but last time I checked, you were not my mother."

"And last time I checked," Jack's voice suddenly bellowed behind him, "this man saved your life, not once, but twice. The least he deserves is a decent thank you."

"Looks like you got yourself a fan here, Shaft."

When Sawyer and Jack continued to throw heated stares at each other, Eko shook his head and excused himself.

"What will it be now, Doc?"

"You know what, Sawyer? I think you're doing this whole act because you don't want to admit that someone had managed to beat you down twice."

"Excuse me?"

"The others?"

"What about them?"

"They shot you, left you to die and you wanted revenge but instead they manage to beat you again: kidnap you and," Jack paused a moment, "use a whip on you, among other things."

Sawyer shot him a severe look, "Interesting, Doc. You're just so smart, you think you know everything, don't you?"

"Well, correct me if I'm wrong."

But Sawyer uncharacteristically remained silent.

Jack sighed, giving up. Sawyer was not going to talk and that's that. "You took something for the pain?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

GGGGGGGGGG

The sound of the ocean provided him with some peace, a peace he knew he does not deserve. As he sat in his favorite spot by the beach and watched everyone else go on with their usual tasks, Sawyer was struck by a weird sense of belonging, a feeling he had never experienced before, well not since his parents' death anyway. A feeling so strange so frightengly satisfying. And as most of the survivors came by to greet him or just simply smiled his way, that feeling intensified inside of him, which scared him a great deal.

"What did the ocean do to you this time?" Kate said playfully, breaking his train of thoughts. She sat beside him looking ahead at the endless ocean before them.

"Excuse me?"

"You were frowning at the ocean if you hadn't noticed."

"I was not frowning at the ocean."

"Yes you were."

"Whatever."

Kate watched him, and really looked at him. She did not like what she saw. His face was unnaturally pale and there were dark circles under his eyes.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"You look horrible."

"Well, thanks for the compliment sweetheart," Sawyer teased, but Kate wasn't buying his act.

"Something is wrong with you, I can feel it."

"I said I'm fine Freckles." Sawyer was getting irritated with her inspection.

"You don't look fine to anyone. You're not yourself, even Jack's worried."

"Ha ha, now that's a good joke."

"No, he really is," Kate said convincingly.

"Freckles, if I'm sure of anything it's that your boy friend hates my guts."

"Jack doesn't hate you," Kate was upset, not by his words but by the sincerity of them.

"Of course he does."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because."

"Because?"

Sawyer turned his attention back to the horizon, eyeing the perfect scene ahead with a faraway look. "Because I know what it feels to be driven to kill a man."

"What? What are you talking about, Sawyer?"

Sawyer sighed, "I made him kill a man, the sheriff?" he explained, "I know what it feels. I know exactly what he feels every time he looks at me, because I know what I feel for the man who tricked me into killing someone else. Believe me Honey, hate is an understatement."

"Sawyer, Jack doesn't blame you for what happened," Kate could not believe that Sawyer still, or ever did, blame himself, "No one does."

Sawyer looked at her, his deep blue eyes full of secrets and sadness. "Whatever you say, Sweet Heart."

"You just think everyone hates you!" Kate snapped at him angrily, yet her anger wasn't directed at him, but for him.

"That's not true, Freckles," Sawyer looked into her eyes and smiled, "I know you don't hate me."

Kate swallowed a lump. For some reason her eyes were getting misty and her breaths getting suddenly uneven.

As he looked at her all teary and emotional, Sawyer found himself wanting to touch her, to feel her close, and the desire was only getting worse. Slowly he reached a hand and touched her cheek. "Why are you crying, Freckles? "

"I'm not," but Kate didn't know and certainly did not push nor wanted to push away from his touch.

Sawyer drew closer, his eyes descending to her lips, his finger brushing them. "Don't ever feel sorry for me, Kate. It's for your own good," he whispered into her ears, "I bet your boy friend wouldn't want you to, and we don't want to upset him now, do we?"

Kate went rigid, and when he finally released her, her eyes were dry and emotionless. Sawyer was satisfied. It was, after all, for the best, everyone's best.

GGGGGGGGGG


	4. Chapter 4

**The Man Under The Mask**

Part 4

He bolted upright, drenched in sweat. His breathing was heavy and loud, his body shaking out of control. And no matter how hard he tried, he still could not calm himself down. He got up on unsteady legs, only one thought on his mind: He's got to get out!

As it was late for anyone to be wandering about at that hour, Sayid was surprised to see Sawyer. His surprise turned to suspicion when he noticed Sawyer's unsteady posture, and suspicion turned to alarm when he spotted the gun Sawyer was holding.

"Sawyer, what's going on?" Sayid demanded firmly, and then his tone softened, "Are you okay?"

Sawyer did not turn so Sayid walked around to face him. "What..?" Sayid did not continue his sentence, for he was appalled at the sight of Sawyer.

Sawyer was practically swaying on his feet, his face covered in sweat; his eyes red and a wild look haunted his face.

"Are you okay?" Sayid put a careful hand on Sawyer's shoulder. He shrugged it off violently, causing Sayid to jump.

"Don't touch me!"

"It's okay," Sayid tried to calm him down, "Sawyer, just give me the gun. I'm not going to hurt you. Just give me the gun."

It was clear that Sawyer was not acting normal. Sayid feared that he'd do something stupid or crazy.

"I have to go. I have to leave," Sawyer kept murmuring as he headed for the jungle.

"Sawyer, no!" Sayid jumped, "You can't go by yourself, it's not safe."

"Leave me alone, Muhamad!" Sawyer threatened viciously.

"Ok, just give me the gun. You can go tomorrow, okay? Sawyer, you're not thinking straight!"

Sawyer ignored him and continued to head away. Sayid grabbed his arm, "I can't let you do this."

The next thing Sayid felt, was a powerful blow to his face, that sent him sprawling to the ground.

GGGGGGGGGG

"Sayid, what happened?" Jack was instantly at his side, checking him for injury. He had heard the noise and came running to the scene.

"I'm fine," Sayid shrugged Jack's hand off, "Jack, it's Sawyer?"

"He did this to you?"

"Yes, but he's not acting normal. He looks like he went crazy! He had a gun and kept repeating that he has to go away. He walked off into the jungle. When I tried to stop him, he hit me."

"Okay, don't worry, I'll find him," Jack assured him.

"I'm coming with you."

"Get my gun first, it's in my leather backpack. Catch up with me later."

Sayid nodded.

GGGGGGGGGG

Sawyer walked through the jungle, panting heavily. It was dark and the road ahead was shrouded in black. As he was walking unsteadily and tripping every few seconds, he did not get far before Jack caught up with him.

"Sawyer?" Jack began steadily, trying to ease his wild breathing after his speedy pursuit, "What's going on.? Why are you doing this?"

"Get out of my way, Doc." Sawyer snarled.

"No," Jack shook his head, "I want you to calm down and tell me exactly what's wrong."

"Get out of my way, Jack. I'm warning you!" Sawyer actually sounded desperate as he looked around wildly.

"You're not yourself," Jack stepped towards him slowly, "It's probably the effects of whatever drugs still running in your system. Fight it, Sawyer. You can do this."

"Don't come any closer," Sawyer threatened, raising his gun and aiming it at Jack.

"Sawyer, You can beat this!"

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Sawyer screamed.

"Then tell me! We can talk about this. Just calm down and give me the gun."

Sawyer shook his head. "You don't know what's going on, Jack!" Sawyer looked at him almost pleadingly, "Last chance, Get Out Of My Way!"

GGGGGGGGGG

The distinctive sound of a gunshot echoed through the jungle sending chills through Kate and Sayid as they made their way to the scene.

GGGGGGGGGG

**TBC**

_Like it? Hate it? Care less? I'd appreciate it if you let me know _


	5. Chapter 5

**The Man Under The Mask**

Part 5

"What have you done!" Kate's emotions tore from horror to ultimate fear as she took in the sight before her.

Sawyer stood there, his body tilted sideways almost threatening to fall, the gun clutched tightly in his hand, looking dumbfoundedly at the body lying under his feet, a pool of crimson blood steadily forming around it.

"You shot him!" Sayid cried tearing his way to Jack, anxiously pressing against the gunshot wound on his chest trying desperately to stop the constant flow of blood.

Kate's legs suddenly seemed too weak to support her. She feebly went to Jack's side, and crawled close to touch him.

Without warning, it began to rain. The heavy flow of drops descended upon the group, drenching them to the bone, yet none of them seemed to notice.

"We've got to get him to camp," Sayid stated raising his voice so it'd be heard over the powerful sound of falling rain.

"What happened?" Charlie's surprised voice came behind them, sounding almost strange to Kate's ears. Jin joined them as well but Kate didn't notice, her attention was completely on Sawyer now. She stood up and faced him, her eyes full of anger and despair. "Why!"

Sawyer remained just as still and silent.

"WHY!" Kate screamed, "Do you know what you've done!"

Slowly his eyes found hers, his hand released the gun, and it fell with a splash against the wet ground.

Kate sobbed. "Why?"

"I warned him," Sawyer spoke in a small voice.

She stared at him in disbelief. "You warned him?"

Sawyer turned away, escaping her condemning stare.

"Kate?" Sayid called and she instantly turned her attention back to Jack.

They finally managed to find a suitable way to carry Jack with minimum inflicted damage. After he made sure Jack was safely on his way to camp with Kate in tow, Sayid decided it was time to deal with Sawyer, but when he turned around, Sawyer was nowhere in sight.

GGGGGGGGGG

Sawyer kept on walking until his legs finally gave way and he crumbled to the ground in a heap. He lay there under the rain, just breathing in and out and trying desperately to shut off the horrid images that kept invading his mind.

It was a losing battle, and after a moment he forced himself to stand again. After few steps, his knees buckled again and he fell forward, only this time there were strong arms to hold him up and save him from the rough contact with the solid ground.

Sawyer tore himself away from the body that supported him, and when he looked up and met Mr.Eko's powerful gaze, he did not look surprised only hurt and so very weak.

"Are you okay?"

Sawyer did not respond.

"Come," Mr,Eko put an arm around him, "Let's get back to camp."

"Let go," but when he tried to pull away, Mr,Eko's hold only tightened around him.

"Sawyer," Mr.Eko's voice turned steel as he shook him, "we are going to go back to the camp. It's not safe to stay here, especially now."

"Is he dead?" Sawyer suddenly asked staring intently at a random spot on the ground.

Mr.Eko shook his head, "I don't know."

"I didn't mean to do it," Sawyer admitted weakly.

"I know."

Sawyer shook his head tiredly, "You don't know anything."

"I know more than you think."

Sawyer blinked, suddenly feeling the cold chill that was running through his body. "You're just saying that; now let me go," Sawyer tried to shrug out of Eko's solid grip again but without success.

"I know about him," Mr.Eko told him, "I know why he's doing this to you."

Sawyer stopped his struggle and stared at Eko with wide disbelieving eyes.

"I will help you."

GGGGGGGGGG

"Then why?" Sawyer demanded, "Tell me why."

"First, we have to get back."

"I'm not going back."

"Sawyer,.."

"You don't understand," Sawyer interrupted, "He was there. I saw him."

"You were only dreaming."

"I saw him," Sawyer pressed his words, lowering his voice almost to a growl. "He won't leave me alone, I tell you. There's only one way," he held his gaze, "I've got to kill him."

There was a moment of silence, during which Mr.Eko never loosened his grip on Sawyer.

"You are in no condition to fight anyone."

Sawyer never got the chance to respond before a sound of someone approaching caused both men to freeze in a state of alarm.

GGGGGGGGGG


	6. Chapter 6

**Few notes:**

-Wow, you guys have been so kind to me with your words, I really am very grateful

-As for the plot, I must admit, this story is getting dangerously out of control: I have no idea what so ever where it is headed. For example, I never intended for Jack to get shot, or for Kate to behave the way she does in this chapter.

-As you'll probably notice, I'm speeding things up in these 2 chapters, which might spoil few things, but if I keep going at this rate, I'll never get to the real plot.

**The Man Under The Mask**

Part 6

"Can you save him?" Kate never tore her gaze from Jack's pale face as Libby examined the gunshot wound on his chest carefully. Sun stood by, her hands and clothes as bloody as Libby's.

"Well, the bullet is out, but he's lost a lot of blood."

"He looks like he's having difficulty breathing," Sun commented.

"Will he be all right?" Kate demanded, almost angrily.

"I don't know, Kate, but we'll do everything we can."

For a brief moment, Kate looked like she was about to cry, but that didn't last. She ran a shaky hand over her face, and nodded. "He's going to be all right," she said the words she desperately wanted to hear.

GGGGGGGGGG

"There is no need for a gun," Mr.Eko told an angry Sayid who stood before them, aiming a gun at Sawyer.

"He shot Jack."

"It was an accident," Mr. Eko said calmly, looking directly into Sayid's eyes, silently willing him to trust him.

Sayid reluctantly complied, lowering his gun slowly.

Mr.Eko seemed satisfied. "Now, we must go back."

This time, Sawyer did not argue, he simply let the man lead him back to camp. He was too exhausted.

GGGGGGGGGG

"Sawyer and Sayid are back," Charlie informed the three women, his eyes pointedly searching Kate's for answers to unspoken questions.

Kate suddenly went rigid.

"Are you okay?" Sun questioned worriedly after she noticed her reaction.

"I'm fine." Kate knew she wasn't. Taking a deep breath, she left the hatch.

Sayid confronted her outside. "How is he?"

Kate looked past him to where Sawyer stood beside Mr.Eko. "Aren't you even curious about how he is?" she asked bitterly. Sawyer stared back silently.

"Kate!" Sayid raised his tone, tearing her attention away from Sawyer. "How is Jack?"

"Libby says he's stable," she sighed massaging her aching temple nervously, "but we still don't know if he'll.." she paused feeling a lump deep in her throat, "He lost a lot of blood."

Sayid placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be all right."

Without a comment Sawyer turned his back and walked away.

"Sawyer!"

"I'll be at the beach," he murmured without stopping.

Mr.Eko looked at Sayid, "It is best if you keep an eye on him."

"Why don't **_you_** keep an eye on him?"

"There's something I need to do."

Sayid opened his mouth to argue but changed his mind. He shrugged and followed Sawyer to the beach.

"Kate," now that they were alone, Mr.Eko turned to face Kate, "I know you're angry about what happened, but it was an accident. Sawyer didn't mean to shoot Jack."

Kate stared at the ground, anguish eating at her heart.

"Sawyer is in great danger," Kate's head snapped up, "he needs our help."

"What do you mean by he's in great danger?" Kate was upset now, "What danger are you talking about?"

"Someone is after him, a very dangerous person."

"One of the others?"

"No."

"Is he the one who hurt him?"

Mr.Eko refrained from answering as he spotted Charlie walking towards them. "We'll talk more later," and with that promise, he walked away.

"You okay, Kate?" Charlie asked when he reached her side.

"Yeah I'm okay, Charlie."

"Did Sawyer really shoot Jack?" Charlie finally asked the question nobody seemed willing to ask.

Kate paused, her eyes traveling to the direction of the beach. "It was an accident, Charlie."

"How do you know that?" Charlie pressed, "You weren't there when it happened, were you?"

"Sawyer wouldn't just do something like that," she said carefully.

"Kate, Sawyer isn't a good person," Charlie revealed, "He himself admitted that."

"It was an accident, Charlie," Kate snapped angrily.

"Whoa, whatever you say," Charlie raised his palms defensively, surprised by her sudden outburst.

Kate turned and walked away, and he watched speechlessly as she stomped off to the hatch.

GGGGGGGGGG

"How is he?"

"The same," Sun assured her.

Kate looked down at Jack's still form worriedly.

"Don't worry," Sun told her with a smile, "He will be okay."

"Yeah," Kate smiled back before leaning over Jack to whisper, "Hear that Jack? You're going to be fine."

"Go get some rest," Sun suggested, "you look like you need it."

"No, I'm fine."

"I'll watch him."

"I'm not tired."

Sun shrugged.

Absently stroking Jack's hands, Kate looked around the place. "Where's Libby?"

"She went to check on Sawyer."

Kate froze, her hands falling limply to her sides.

GGGGGGGGGG

Kate blew into Sawyer's tent without warning, making both Libby and Sayid jump. "What's wrong?"

Sawyer was lying on his back seemingly asleep, and other than the fact that he was covered in sweat, there was no indication of anything wrong.

Libby shook her head tiredly, "Nothing looks serious. He has a fever, probably a cold caused by the rain and exhaustion."

Kate felt herself relax.

"What he needs is plenty of rest," Libby concluded.

Kate nodded.

"Someone should stay with him though, keep an eye on the fever."

"I'll watch him," Kate found herself say without thinking. The words surprised her more than anyone else.

Libby silently nodded.

After she was left alone with him, Kate's gaze roamed over the unconscious Sawyer. Her hands automatically stroked his wet locks, softly brushing them away from his flushed face. As awkward as touching Jack was to her, touching Sawyer came so natural that she felt she'd been doing it forever.

He trembled under her touch, and after few moments, his eyes fluttered lazily open.

"How are you feeling?"

He stared at her face for awhile, savoring the secretive pleasure it brought him.

"So now you're talking to me?"

Kate flinched. "I'm sorry," she said softly, "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

Her apology confused him - _why was she being nice to him? He shot Jack! Or was it only a dream? _

"Shouldn't you be with your boy friend?"

"Sun's watching Jack."

He swallowed.

"How's he?"

"Not that bad," she lied.

Silence.

"Kate?"

"Yeah?"

"There's this man, I hear his voice in my head," Sawyer paused, "He's driving me crazy. Maybe I am crazy."

GGGGGGGGGG

"You're not crazy," Kate assured him with a smile, "It's just your fever playing tricks."

When Sawyer remained silent, Kate smoothed his hair reassuringly as she would a child, "You're not crazy," she told him again, "Eko told me about that man. He says you're in trouble, which doesn't surprise me," she smiled, "you're always in trouble."

Sawyer returned her smile.

"You're safe here," she promised, "He's not going to hurt you again."

Sawyer sighed and closed his eyes – they were getting too heavy to keep open anyway.

Kate watched him drift off to sleep, stroking his hair until she was sure his rhythmic breathing was for real. She hadn't noticed that he was clutching her hand even in his his sleep, and when she attempted to leave he stirred.

Gently, she pried her hand free. She hesitated for a moment before leaning close. "Sawyer?"

"Hmm?"

"I know it was an accident," she said softly, "Jack's going to be okay and everything will be all right, so you just rest now, okay?"

GGGGGGGGGG


	7. Chapter 7

**The Man Under The Mask**

Part 7

Kate wasn't sure when she slept or how she slept, the only thing she remembered the instant she woke up next morning was that things were bad.

_It was late! Why didn't anyone wake her up? Maybe things gotten worse! What if Jack...?_

By the time she reached the hatch, Kate was beside herself with worry. But the sight that greeted her there made her freeze in her place.

Jack was propped up by pillows into a sitting position, widely awake. _Did she sleep that long?_

He looked up at her as she entered.

"Hey Kate!" Jack greeted weakly and even managed to flash her a small smile.

"You're awake!" still surprised, Kate didn't know how to react.

"He really gave us a scare last night," Libby confessed from the other side, "It was touch and go there for a moment."

Kate's face melted. "How you feeling?"

Jack grimaced. "I had better days."

Kate smiled, her face brightening. _Maybe things will be all right after all._

Kate sat on the chair by his side. "You look great."

He laughed.

And for the next hour she never left his side. She talked to him, fed him, and made sure he took his medication. But there was a question she had to ask.

"Jack?"

"Hmm," he was getting rapidly tired.

"Are you mad at Sawyer?"

Jack looked up and met her eyes. "No, I'm not mad at him, Kate. I don't even blame him. He wasn't himself at the time. I believe he was under the influence of drugs."

Kate shifted nervously in her seat. "Mr.Eko said something about Sawyer being in trouble."

"What kind of trouble?"

"Kate," Libby interrupted, "Jack needs to rest," she reminded.

Kate smiled sheepishly, "I'm sorry, you should rest."

"We'll talk later?"

"Of course."

Jack was asleep the moment his eyes closed.

"Kate," Libby hesitated.

"Yeah?"

"Last night," Libby paused, "we almost lost him, but it was Sawyer who saved him."

"What?"

"Jack lost a lot of blood, so he gave him some of his," and when Kate remained quizzical Libby elaborated, "Blood transfusion? They share the same blood type."

Kate was speechless.

"Sawyer asked me not to tell anyone."

"Why did you tell me?"

"Because you were so mad at him yesterday."

"I'm not anymore."

They both smiled.

"And believe me, after last night I'm very grateful I never finished Med. School."

GGGGGGGGGG

Things returned to normal the next few days, that is except for Mr.Eko disappearing without telling anyone, and Sawyer avoiding anyone else but Kate.

But the peace didn't last.

It happened suddenly, like a scene out of a horror movie.

First they heard the sound – the dreadful sound of running hooves, and then they came. In an instant they had surrounded the camp, knocking down whatever and whoever stood in their way.

Kate heard the noise and screams and came out running. "What's going on?"

With Sawyer by her side, she watched from far, horrified at the sight facing her. "This isn't real."

"Dude," Hurley blurted with a gasp, "They have horses!"

GGGGGGGGGG

"RUN!" Was the only distinctive word heard over the screams. And like everyone else, Kate did, but when she realized Sawyer was not following her lead she halted, ran back to where he stood defiantly, grabbed his hand and pulled him along. He didn't budge.

"Sawyer!" she screamed, her eyes and voice desperately begging him to run for his life.

One of the riders approached, Kate's eyes widened with horror and she gasped.

In an instant, Sawyer's arms were around her, shielding her, and this time it was him who pulled her into running.

They ran, clasping each other's hand, not looking behind.

Suddenly they were alone; none of their fellow survivors at their side, yet the sound of their pursuers never ceased. And the dreadful realization hit them at once: They were the targets.

_Not they, him. _Sawyer knew, and acted fast, shoving Kate to the other side with force.

Kate tumbled to the ground with surprise. "Dammit Kate, RUN!"

But Sawyer didn't get far before they were upon him, restraining him.

Still on the ground Kate watched with horror as Sawyer's hair was yanked back, and her lung-shattering scream rocked the jungles as she watched a blade descend skillfully on his neck.

GGGGGGGGGG

**TBC.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Man Under The Mask**

Part 8

At that instant, sawyer knew he was going to die. The blade was coming down, seeking his neck and not a drop of hope loomed on the horizon. He heard Kate's fearful cry and in an isolated corner of his mind, he thought it was stupid of her to care about his worthless life.

_A split of a second could change a man's life_, a saying Sawyer constantly heard over the years but never believed in until this day.

In a split second, the whizzing sound of an arrow reached their ears just before it flew past and sinked in the arm of the man holding the blade to Sawyer's neck. The man hissed and the blade fell to the ground with a clang, missing Sawyer's neck by mere inches.

Then, all hell broke loose!

Still down at the same spot, Kate's eyes widened at the scene unfolding before her: a group of skin-clothed, long-haired men suddenly jumped out of nowhere and attacked with an animal-like scream.

The two sides collided, swords clashed and the scent of blood soon clung in the air.

Finally mustering up enough courage to move, Kate used her arms to raise herself slightly higher off the ground. Still in crouching position, she crawled closer to the bloody fight, her eyes anxiously seeking Sawyer.

A snickering sound behind her alerted Kate and she gasped in fright as a man, one of the riders, grabbed her by the arms and painfully yanked her to her feet; his snarl showed a set of crooked filthy teeth. He was armed, yet obviously thought Kate was of no threat since his weapon was held loosely in his hand. Kate wasted no time to act, she kicked the man hard in the leg then delivered another mighty kick to the vulnerable area between his legs, and watched with satisfaction as his snarl turned to a howl before he released her.

Before either of them could initiate the next move, Kate heard a sickening thump and watched the man's eyes widen in surprise before he fell to the ground like a rock, behind him stood Sawyer, a bloody sword in his hand.

Kate could not believe the amount of relief she felt upon seeing Sawyer alive. But soon her relief was replaced with concern as she took in the blood that covered Sawyer's face and front.

"Most of it ain't mine, Freckles," he assured her before she could voice her concern. He was out of breath and bloody but alive and Kate was very grateful for that.

Sawyer bent down and scooped the unconscious man's weapon and handed it to her. "You were supposed to run, Sweet Heart. That was the plan."

"You mean that was your plan."

He smirked.

Kate turned back at the commotion, where the two sides still fought.

"Who are these people, Sawyer? Where did they come from?"

"I sure ain't sticking around to find out, Freckles."

He grabbed her hand and and they took off again, running like the devils were chasing them.

They kept running and running until they were covered in sweat and breathing became a difficult task, only then did they stop. After taking a moment to catch their breath, Sawyer looked around, then back to Kate, their eyes met. "Well, Freckles, I guess we're officially lost now. What do you think? Funny thing, ain't it?"

She didn't find anything funny about it and she made sure Sawyer know that from the look she gave him. The trees moved and both turned, alarmed at the unexpected sound.

But nothing appeared. Kate moved closer to Sawyer, and clung to his shirt. He hissed and she immediately let go with a frown.

"You're hurt," she accused in a whisper.

"Ain't that bad, Pumpkin," Sawyer waved off her concern, but now she could see the pain clear in his face. How did she miss it?

"Let me check."

"Not now, Freckles," he brushed her hand away, "Let's move a little further.

"We're lost, Sawyer," she reasoned, "Going further will not help."

"They might be after us."

She looked at him, clearly upset by the thought, and when he started moving, she followed without another complain.

After a decent distance, they stopped again.

"Let me check your wound," Kate demanded.

Sawyer shrugged and lifted his shirt for her inspection.

A deep wound cut a deep path on his left side. It was ugly, big and worse: bleeding profusely.

Kate breathed. "You've been running around with that wound!"

"It ain't that bad."

"Yes it is, Sawyer," Kate said sharply, "It won't stop bleeding, and if we don't make it stop, you'll bleed to death."

"Got a plan, Drama Queen?" He leaned against a tree and let his eyes scan the area.

Ignoring his mocking, she took off her shirt and ripped it. Taking a piece, she approached him. She lifted his shirt carefully, and directed his other hand to hold it in place. He watched her silently, and when she touched his bare chest and shuddered, he smiled, a lopsided smile. She ignored him again and wrapped the piece around his middle tightening it around his side. He hissed in pain and groaned at her.

"Ouch!"

"Don't be a baby!" but her concern was clear as day.

They were silent for awhile.

"It needs stitches."

"What?"

"Your wound. It needs stitches."

"Well Freckles, we're kind of short on needles and threads, if you hadn't noticed."

She sighed.

Silence again.

She hesitated. "Sawyer?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think the others are okay?"

"And how in hell should I know?" he asked exasperated.

They found a place hidden by trees and leaves and decided to stay the night there since the sun was descending in the sky with rapid speed. They sat on a flat rock, side by side, their faces like their thoughts, grim and dark. Wafts of fresh air tickled their noses. The nature around them glittered with beauty as of unaware of their current predicament.

As time passed by, she drew closer to him, then closer. He said nothing, none of his smart remarks or anything like it. And when she got close enough that their shoulders touched, he put his arms around her, and she drew even closer, letting him hold her in his arms.

They could not sleep, only sat there silently watching the road ahead with unspoken dread.

Kate checked Sawyer's wound every now and then despite his protests, and when the bleeding did not stop, she began to panic.

"Sawyer, you're still bleeding." She was angry with herself for not noticing his injury from the start-for not noticing his pain-struck face or the paleness of his features.

"I kind of can't help it, Freckles."

"We've got to get back, let Jack take a look at you."

"I hate to break it to you, Soft Lips, but your prince charming might not be among the living right now."

She stared at him, both angry and upset. "How could you say something like that!"

"I'm just being realistic, Freckles."

"You're just being a jerk!"

He smiled bitterly, and they went back to being silent.

Somehow and at some point during the night, she fell asleep against his shoulder. She woke up with a start to realize it was morning and that it was indeed another day. She sat up, and panicked when she couldn't see Sawyer anywhere.

"Right here," his voice came from behind and when she looked at him, she could see that he was worse than yesterday: paler, weaker and the blood stain on his side had stretched.

"You're in a bad shape, Sawyer."

He didn't deny it. "Can you guide us back?"

For a second she looked surprised by the suggestion. She had forgotten completely that she was a good tracker. She nodded. "I'll try."

She watched as he turned around and panicked when he swayed on his feet.

She ran to him, her arms instantly going around him, supporting his weight.

Sawyer took a moment to regain his senses. "I'm okay, Kate." He tried to shrug her off, but she refused to let go of him.

"You're not okay, so just stop pretending that you were."

He sighed and let her guide him. Few steps then they froze. The reason being is that they had suddenly met a pair of vicious-yellow eyes.

"Freckles, am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?"

Kate's fingers tightened around Sawyer's waist. "If it's a huge black wolf, then yes."

They took a careful step backward, only to have the creature growl at them with adversary.

They took another step backward, and the wolf deepened his growl and took a step forward.

Sawyer cursed, and slowly, without breaking eye contact with the hostile beast, pulled Kate behind him. Kate wanted to protest, but for some reason, found herself unable to speak.

"This time when I say run, you run, hear that Freckles?"

Kate swallowed. "We're running together."

He said nothing. Together they took another step backward. This time the wolf seemed agitated, and growled even more. He approached them.

"KATE RUN!"

GGGGGGGGG

For Sawyer's puzzlement, both Kate and the wolf froze in their place.

Sawyer risked a glance backward and cursed at the sight. Another wolf, a white one this time, stood behind them staring at them intently.

Kate was breathing hard.

Sawyer swallowed, then carefully, "Kate?"

She looked up at him, her eyes wide with fear. Sawyer swallowed again, he hated that look.

"When I say run, you run, got that? Don't look back or stop for nothing."

She shook her head, refusing.

"Kate, trust me," he said steadily, looking from wolf to wolf, "I'll be fine, I just need you to do what I'm asking you to do. Just do it."

And this time he didn't wait for her confirmation. He deattached himself away from her and took a step forward.

Kate could hear her own heart beating wildly against her chest.

She looked back and there was the white one still there, but silent and watching. When Sawyer took a step forward, it moved and Kate gasped. And when Sawyer took another one, it jumped; Kate screamed.

GGGGGGGGG


	9. Chapter 9

_ Greetings my friends Here are two new chapters. An apology and a short note are at the end of the next chapter. Thank you so much for your encouragement._

**The Man Under The Mask**

Part 9

Sawyer turned sharply at Kate's alarming scream, causing a rush of hot pain to explode in his side. The white wolf leaped and Sawyer's eyes widened, his hands instinctively rose to his face trying to shield it from the coming attack, but to his and Kate's puzzlement, the wolf leaped past them and strode carefully forward to face the other wolf.

Sawyer swallowed a sudden lump that rose to his throat. The two wolves growled dangerously, circling each other, totally ignoring the two humans that stood near.

Sawyer stepped away, one careful step at a time and finally reached Kate's side. Kate eagerly grabbed his hand, clutching it tightly. He looked up at her and saw the relief clear in her face. He managed to send her a weak reassuring smiled.

This time they did not run, Sawyer was too exhausted to try and Kate had no intention of leaving his side, so they carefully walked away.

After a while they stopped to catch their breaths.

"Hell, this day of surprises never ends, huh Freckles? Barbarians straight out of a comic book, horses and wolves, what else could a man ask for?" Breathing was becoming difficult and he struggled with each word.

Kate gently slid her arms off him and stepped away. After making sure Sawyer stayed on his feet, she turned her attention to their surroundings, trying to find a track they could follow.

"Find anything?"

Kate ignored him as she kept scanning the ground. A crisp whiff of breeze rocked the trees and sent chills through Sawyer's already feverish body.

"There," she told him as she knelt to examine something on the ground, "see that?"

"What?" But Sawyer didn't get the chance to hear a reply, for in an instant everything changed. Sawyer had a second to hear the approaching assault before he felt it. Arms grabbed him and pushed him gruffly to the ground. He hit the ground with force, sending shocks of pain through his whole body, the weapon he carried fell harmlessly to the ground.

"Sawyer!" Kate screamed his name and he tried to straighten himself and fight back – tried to protect her, but his own strength betrayed him. He watched helplessly as Kate was pushed and restrained in front of his eyes. He seethed with anger and desperation. "Let her go, you worthless bastards!"

His frustration and anger fueled a hidden strength he didn't know he possessed. He kicked one of the men restraining him and managed to raise himself half way, only to be pushed back roughly.

His head hit the stony ground hard, dazing him. When he regained some of his bearing, a man was hovering over him. Sawyer squinted at him and the man smiled evilly.

"If you want the woman back, follow the wolf a week from today, and come alone."

Sawyer frowned quizzically. The arms released him, and he lay on the ground, trying to summon enough strength to get up. Unfortunately, his efforts failed and darkness enveloped him. He blinked rapidly trying desperately to hold on to consciousness. _Kate needed him._

The last thing he heard was her scream, before he finally lost his battle with consciousness.

GGGGGGGG


	10. Chapter 10

**The Man Under The Mask**

Part 10

Sawyer's eyes flashed open as a searing-hot pain erupted from his chest, forcing a throttled cry of pain to escape his parched lips.

"Take it easy." Sawyer heard the words distantly and blinked trying to clear his blurry vision and concentrate on the shapes leaning over him and causing him much pain.

"Damn it!" Jack looked desperately at Sayid, who then nodded and leaned closer to Sawyer.

"Sawyer," Sayid whispered calmly in his ears, "you've got to keep still so Jack can help you."

The Iraqi put a firm hand on Sawyer's forehead forcing him to pause his pain-driven struggles and look up at him with glazed eyes.

Sawyer swallowed and bit his lips trying to bite back another cry of pain as Jack prodded his wound. He was so confused and so much in pain. _Where was he? What happened? Why was he in so much pain?_

"Sawyer? Can you hear me?"

"Sayid?" Sawyer asked skeptically. For some reason he thought it strange to hear Sayid's voice. _Was he dreaming?_

"Yeah it's me," Sayid smiled encouragingly at the tortured man lying before him, "Just keep still and try to take it easy, okay?"

"What...what happened?" Sawyer managed to ask hoarsely. Sayid didn't reply. Instead, he raised Sawyer's head slightly and helped him to some water. Sawyer managed a few sips before his head was eased back.

"Got to get it out," Jack murmured, then looked at Sayid. Sawyer shuddered under their holds and groaned.

"Sawyer?" This time it was Jack's face looming above him. "This is going to hurt, a lot, but I got to get the bullet out now."

Sawyer frowned. _What bullet was Jack talking about? He was shot? He doesn't remember being shot!_

"I... was shot?"

Both Jack and Sayid looked worriedly at him. Jack cleared his throat. "Yes Sawyer. You've been shot in the chest, and there's a knife wound on your side, which I cleaned and stitched. Now I need to get that bullet out."

Sawyer's confusion grew. He tried to think, to remember. He felt it was important to remember, but didn't know why. He closed his eyes against the pain. Sayid put a worried hand against his forehead and felt the heat of a fever radiating from Sawyer's body. He wet a strip from Sawyer's now disposed shirt and gently wiped the sweat from his flushed face.

Sawyer could hear them moving around him, whispering, but was too overwhelmed by pain and exhaustion to care. Then an image flashed in his mind and he forced his eyes back open and struggled to get up.

Jack was instantly back at his side, pushing him down. "What do you think you're doing," he barked.

Sawyer panted heavily, the effort of moving draining more of his energy. "Kate. Where's Kate?"

Jack exchanged glances with Sayid. They both looked worried. Sawyer missed their look and was about to repeat his question when Jack answered him. "Don't worry about that now. Just concentrate on getting through this."

Sawyer frowned and was about to push further when a new figure appeared in his line of vision. "Here, this should help." And with that Mr.Eko pried Sawyer's lips open and placed a small folded piece of clothe between his teeth.

Jack nodded, and Sayid let go of his hold on Sawyer's wound. Jack removed the rags they used as bandages from Sawyer's chest. Sawyer groaned against the pain when the material pulled at his torn skin. The wound had stopped bleeding.

Jack nodded at Sayid and Eko. At his sign, both men took hold of the dazed man. Sawyer blinked as he felt Sayid grab his arms and Eko put a restraining arm around his legs.

"We got him."

Jack inhaled deeply. "Here we go."

GGGGGGGG

Sawyer's screams were muffled by the rag in his mouth. His back arched fatally and he fought to get away from the hands restraining him- away from the excruciating pain that surged through his body.

Sayid and Eko were surprised by the wounded man's strength. They struggled to hold him still and glanced desperately at Jack, silently urging him to speed up the task at hand.

Sweat covered Jack's face and he finally paused to lock eyes with the two men. "It's deep," he told them grimly.

Sayid felt Sawyer relax against him, his breaths coming in heavy gasps. He tightened his hold around him. "Hang on, Sawyer. Hang on."

Jack looked up and met the dark man's gaze. Eko nodded encouragingly. Jack sighed, pressed his lips together in determination, and resumed the dreadful task. He dug deeper into Sawyer's flesh, aware of the extent of pain he was causing the man under his hands.

Sawyer jerked and thrashed but the two set of arms prevented him from escaping the pain. Finally, his strength began to desert him and his struggles ceased, allowing both men to relax their holds on him. Sawyer collapsed heavily against Sayid, and with each new slice of pain, he buried his face deeper and deeper into Sayid's protective arms. Tears of pain filled his eyes but refused to fall.

"I got it," and as on cue Sawyer finally went limp, allowing blissful darkness to claim him.

GGGGGGGG

Kate didn't know how long she slept, but when she woke up she was in a strange place. It was dark and she was laying on what felt like a hay strewn floor. She raised herself up carefully, checking to see if all her limbs were working. Satisfied, she began to look around through the dark, trying to determine where she was. The memory of what happened came crashing to her mind, filling her with dread and panic. Suddenly the door opened causing her to jump in surprise. She looked at the figure that strode closer.

The light coming from the door blinded her, and she squinted and put her hands protectively over her eyes. Two strong arms grabbed her and hauled her gruffly to her feet. She gasped and struggled to maintain her balance. As her eyes adjusted to the light she could make out the face of the man holding her. He was one of the savages that attacked them. His long hair, broad shoulders and tan skin made him look like one of those glorious Indian warriors in the movies. She swallowed, fear dancing in her eyes. The man frowned at her, and released her in disgust. "Relax woman, I mean you no harm."

Kate stared at him doubtfully, not sure if she could trust his words. "Who are you?"

"My name is Salik."

_Now that was insightful. _"Where am I?"

"This is where my people and I live."

She glared at him. "Where's Sawyer?"

He stared at her with deep studying eyes.

"The man I was with. Where is he?" Kate asked fearfully. _What if they killed him?_

Salik shook his head. "He is not here."

"Where is he?" Kate was confused.

"He is with the rest of your people."

_Was this man playing with her? _

"You," the man suddenly breathed as he grabbed her arm again and yanked her towards him, "will help lead him to us."

"What...what do you mean?" she asked fearfully.

"If he wants you back then he'll come."

GGGGGGGG

_The wolf leaped, and he stood frozen as the beast sank its stinking teeth into her flesh. He wanted to move, but his legs were glued to the ground and he could do nothing but watch as Kate was being killed in front of his eyes. He was a coward! Her last scream was still ringing in his ears as he abruptly regained consciousness._

Sawyer gasped and panted and his eyes darted wildly around searching for Kate. Sayid was instantly at his side, putting a firm arm around him to stop him from attempting to get up. "Sawyer, it's okay. You're okay. It was only a dream."

Sawyer frowned. "Where is Kate?"

Sayid looked away, his face grim.

"Where is she!" Sawyer had a sinking feeling in the bit of his stomach. _Was his dream real? Was she...? No she can't be dead. He killed her!_

Sayid watched worriedly as Sawyer went suddenly still, closing his eyes with a bitter sigh. He was turning paler and paler. "Sawyer?"

Sawyer's eyes remained closed, but he licked his lips and turned towards Sayid. "Water?"

His head was raised carefully a moment later and a bottle of the soothing liquid was put to his lips. He drank eagerly until the task got too exhausting and he stopped.

"What happened?" He asked gruffly, "How long was I out?"

"Three days," Sayid answered calmly, "The fever almost killed you. You were delirious coming in and out of consciousness."

Sawyer breathed. "Kate?"

"We don't know what happened to her, but we...," Sayid paused grimly. "we found her shirt, torn and bloody by the rocks. Sawyer, there is no way, she could've made it."

Sawyer opened his eyes, memory of the recent horrors burning in them. _He remembers. Kate was very much alive. He let them take her._

"Everyone made it?"

Sayid was puzzled over Sawyer's dull reaction. He thought the news would upset the con man and that's why he avoided telling him before. He knew Sawyer only cared about himself but he was pretty much sure the con man had feelings for Kate. Everytime he saw them together, he could see real, un-faked emotions run through Sawyer's face. Apparently, he was wrong. Sawyer only cared about himself and no one else.

"Some were injured but everyone's alive."

Sawyer paused for a moment. "Jack?"

Sayid smiled slightly and turned to the side, revealing the figure of Jack stretched on the ground not far from Sawyer, sleeping soundly. "He hardly slept during the past week. We had to force him to get some rest. You know, he's still recovering from being shot himself."

Sawyer shuddered slightly and looked up to meet Sayid intense eyes but he saw no condemnation in them, and for that he was relieved.

He looked around and furrowed his brow. "Where are we?"

"A shelter we build."

A moment of awkward silence followed. "Why are you here?"

"Why do you think? We came after you and Kate."

Sawyer shook his head. "You do realize I'm the reason behind all this."

"We gathered as much."

"It's best if I keep away then, don't you agree?"

Sayid glared at him. "You still don't remember, do you?"

"I still don't remember what?"

"How you got shot?"

"..."

GGGGGGGG

**TBC.**

**P.S** I really am very sorry for the long delay. I had this sitting in my computer for awhile. I wanted to rewrite it, but didn't get the chance so I decided to post it anyway. Lot's of Skate moments coming up. I just felt the boys needed some male bonding time

I know some of you are probably wondering what on earth is going on, since I keep creating mysteries instead of solving them. I promise, everything will be revealed in time. You'll know what happened to Sawyer in the very beginning and who's behind the whole thing. And all the bits and pieces will come into place, if you're still interested that is. :)


End file.
